Did you ever?
by ManaLouise
Summary: Faith and Angel meet right after Faith has tortured Wesley in Season 1 Angel. Their meeting is a little different than the show revealed.


"Did you ever wonder if things would have been different - if we'd never met? What if you'd had Buffy - and Giles would have been my Watcher? You think you'd still be here right now? Or would Giles be sitting in that chair? - Or is it just like fate. You know, there is no choice. You were gonna be here no matter what. - You think about that stuff? - Fate - and destiny. I don't. Not that any of this is your own fault. Since this may be - the last chance we will have to unload on each other, I feel that it is kind of my duty to tell you that if you'd been a better Watcher, I might have been a more positive role model! - Face it, Wesley, you really were a jerk. Always walking around as if you had some great big stake rammed up your - English Channel. - I think I want to hear you scream." "You never will," Wesley said. Then he spat on her. "Oh, so you do got balls, eh Wes?" She slapped him across the face. "Let's see what else you got." She grabbed the piece of glass again, and slowly made and 'X' on his left cheek. "Hmm. Got blood, too." "You'll never get away without repaying what you've taken from me, from Angel, from Buffy. We'll always haunt you. Forever. Unless you turn back, Faith." "Save it, Stuffy." The door was knocked in and Angel appeared. "Been waitin' for ya, big guy." Faith said and smiled. "What took ya so long? I thought I was actually gonna have to do Wes in, instead of makin' him suffer." "Too bad." Angel rushed her, and knocked her over, sending the shard of glass flying under Wesley's feet. He used the opportunity to flip over his chair, grabbing the glass and working at the ropes tying his wrists together. Faith jumped up, but Angel was ready for her. He kicked her swiftly in the stomach, and then quickly punched her in the face, knocking her back once again. "That all ya got, Soul Boy?" She asked, jumping on her feet and taking a fighter's stance. "'Cause I could go all night." She ran at him and shoved him, then used both fits to punch him in the stomach repeatedly. He grabbed one of her wrists and twisted it behind her back, spinning her around so he had her pinned against him, facing away. "What's it gonna be, Faith? We gonna talk about this, or am I going to have a nice human supper?" He pulled her closer, making sure to press his arms hard enough against her chest to make breathing difficult. "You wish." She bit down hard on his arm, drawing blood, and then using his wounded arm she flipped him over so he landed on his back. She straddled him and smirked. "Ya think Wes would like to watch?" "Wesley's been gone for a while now." Angel said, and when she looked up surprised, he used the opportunity to shove her off, and switch positions, slamming her on her back and straddling her. "Can't stand not bein' in control, Soul Boy? I figured B would like it on top, but I guess you were the domineerin' one." She grinned. "But, hey, I can take it any way you give it to me. I've been itchin' to get you in the sack." "Dream on, Faith." Angel said, gripping her wrists harder. She brought up one of her knees and knocked him directly in the spine. He arched his back and his grip loosened. She pulled her arms free, and pushed him off her, jumping up. He quickly got over his disorientation and jumped up to face her. During their fight, her shirt had been torn right down the middle, revealing her bra. He glanced down and once she realized what he was looking at, she laughed loudly. "I knew you couldn't resist." She ripped down the rest of her shirt, throwing it on the ground. "Better?" He spun to kick her, but she caught his leg and spun it, sending him to the ground on his back. But this time, instead of fighting to get up, he laid on the ground. "You want it, Faith? Come and get it." She ran, straddling him once again and devoured his lips. What began as kissing quickly turned into something so much more. She was hungry, hungry for his taste, for his scent, hungry just to feel.something. Other than the loneliness she had been tormented with for so long. She hated him. Hated Buffy. But she wanted to be part of their world. Maybe for just a minute, maybe for a lifetime. But right now, all it was about was feeling something she hadn't felt in too long. Not since Xander, she thought. It made her laugh. Imagine boinking the two guys closest to Buffy. Who was next? Giles? Not hardly, she thought. There was something about wanting what she couldn't have, wanting something that only Buffy could have, that made her continue kissing Angel with all the pent up energy she had in her. She kissed him so hard she drew blood. At first, all he did was lay there, limply, hardly moving a muscle. He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to give in to her. But another part of him was screaming to knock her off him, to send her back to where she came from. But he knew he couldn't just let her go. He couldn't let her hurt more people. All of a sudden, he felt something stir inside him. Something came.alive. He was hungry, hungry for her taste, for her scent, hungry just to feel.something. Other than the loneliness he had been tormented with for so long. He hated her. Hated everything she stood for, because he craved it. He ached for the dark side. And he hated that she could have it so easily. But right now, all it was about was feeling something he hadn't felt in too long. Not since Buffy, he thought. It made him almost laugh. The one person that had continually ruined Buffy's life was crawling all over him like he was a piece of meat and she was a rabid dog. But he didn't care. He just wanted to feel. He wrapped his arms around her back and lifted his head to meet her mouth, to share in the kiss she was so involved with. He lifted his pelvis to grind in to her. She reached down to lift his shirt over his head and began to lick down his body, rubbing her hands up and down his sides. She went lower and lower until she unzipped his pants. Her mouth found him and he moaned, releasing all the sounds he had wanted to when he was with Buffy, but had never wanted to scare her. With Faith he could be himself, he could let the animal out. He began to growl, and he reached down to grab her shoulders. He pulled her up, flipping her on her back. He tore at her bra, revealing her breasts and he began to massage them, softly and then with more force. His mouth found her nipples and she moaned, arching her back and pushing herself into him. "Oh god, Angel. Fuck me. Please, fuck me," she moaned into his neck. She reached down to feel him growing harder, and soon her pants joined both of their shirts of their shirts on the floor. He entered her in one swift motion, and she pulled him closer. She wanted to feel all of him in her, and she lifted her hips to meet his, feeling his thrusts connect like no other man she had ever been with. He was experienced, and just the type of raw animal that she wanted; needed. They switched positions, and she began to ride him, pumping away on top of him without a care in the world. She was in her element. She was Faith, The Slayer. The one and only. And she had Angel, the one thing of Buffy's she couldn't have before, she had now. If it wasn't so school-girlish, she imagined she'd call her up and yell "Nah nah nah na na na!" She rode him at a gallop until she felt herself climaxing, and knew he was ready too. When it was over, she jumped up and grabbed her clothes, dressing quickly and taking Angel's shirt. He had the stupid duster, she thought. He'd be fine. "Faith." He was buttoning his pants. "Where are you going? What are you going to do now?" "You still Soul Boy?" She asked, not really caring. "Uh, yeah." "Hmm. So I guess I just don't do it for you in the 'perfect happiness' sense." She shrugged. "Just have to try harder next time." And she fled, running out of the room. Angel made no attempt to go after her. Now how can I explain this to Wes and Cordy? Little did he know, Wesley had seen the whole thing. 


End file.
